Keepers of his heart
by summer164
Summary: : War has broken out between the Gods and the Titans. The Romans have sided with the Titans, now the Gods have fallen and the Greek demigods are being rounded up. But they're not going down without a fight. Nico gets caught and given to Alabaster and Octavian as a reward for their loyalty. How long before he submits to their intentions and gives up. Nico/Alabaster/Octavian.


**Keepers of the Heart **

**Chapter 1: Checkmate **

**I do not own Percy Jackson: all rights reserved for Rick Riordan. **

**Summary: War has broken out between the Gods and the Titans. The Romans have sided with the Titans, now the Gods have fallen and the Greek demigods are being rounded up. But they're not going down without a fight. Nico gets caught and given to Alabaster and Octavian as a reward for their loyalty. How long before he submits to their intentions and gives up. Nico/Alabaster/Octavian.**

**Warning: Slavery. BDSM, sex toys Master/slave life**

**Pairings: Nico/Alabaster/Octavian. Percy/Ethan, Annabeth/Piper/Hazel **

Nico was running. His lungs burned and he couldn't take a proper breath. But still he kept running. His feet pounded on the ground, making loud _thuds_ with each step. But Nico couldn't afford to keep quiet, he had to get away. The more distance Nico put between him and his attackers, the better. Nico made the mistake of looking over his shoulder. His eyes widen as he spotted two black shapes rapidly catching up to him. Nico snapped his head around, and doubled his effort.

It was clear that Nico couldn't out run them, but maybe he could out smart. If only Percy had not between fooling around with Annabeth, then maybe Nico would not have been running for his life at this moment in time. Nico shook his head; he couldn't allow his mind to wonder at a time like this! If only he could lose the attackers, then find a safe place to hide and recover. Nico looked ahead of him; all he could make out in the nights darkness were trees and flat open land. '**Fuck.' **Nico thought that's right this a state park.

'**So much for that idea'.** Nico dismissed the thought. He needed to find somewhere to hide or he was going to die from exhaustion. The son of Hades risked a glance over his shoulder. The shadows were gone. Nico came to sudden halt in his running. He stooped low to get some air in to his lungs. Nico groaned he could feel a headache coming on from all the running he had done. The demigod let out a weak laugh in relief. He couldn't believe it, he had manage to get away alive.

Nico allowed a small bare smile to settle on his lips. Now all he had to do was find his way back to base, hoping that the others had made their way back there. As Nico began to retrace his steps, he couldn't he but think about how lucky he was to have out smarted those things.** 'They were probably sent by the Titans.'** Nico thought to himself, as he carried on walking. Nico was deep in thought so he didn't notice the torn piece of paper until he stepped on it. Nico reared back in surprise, then laughing when he realised that it was just a piece of paper.

Now normally, Nico would have just left the paper on the ground and walked away. But a small part of his brain, felt the need to read the paper. Something felt a bit odd seeing the litter on the ground, but Nico dismissed it as being paranoid. Nico shrugged and opened the paper, since it was folded in half. The note was written in English, so the demigod had a hard time understanding it at first. Finally he could make out the words, it read "_You know when things seem too good to be true, they probably are."_

Nico frowned,' **what the hell'. **He threw the paper on the ground. He thought. Unfortunately while Nico was thinking two twin shadows had appeared behind him. As soon as he had dropped the note to the ground, the shadows sprang in to action. The taller of the two shadows grabbed Nico from behind and held his arms behind his back in a fierce grip. While the slightly shorter of the two struggled to place a bag gag in boy's mouth.

Nico kicked and wriggled, but he couldn't break the first shadows grip. As the ball gag was placed in his mouth, Nico felt his face heat up, but didn't know why. The shorter of the shadows leaned closer towards Nico, while at same time dodging any of his attacks. The thing whispered in his ear "_Sleep" _softly. Nico snorted, what made these things think that he would fall under their spell?

"_You feel sleepy, and exhausted." _The was singing to him, Nico now felt tried and his eyelids, were closing… maybe a nap would help clear his head. Nico felt his eyes shut and welcomed the darkness.

Alabaster smirked as he saw the demigod's body's melt in to Octavian's. The taller Roman shifted, the Greek so that he could carry Nico bridal style. Alabaster's eyes raked over the boy's body, taking in the dark skin, cute nose, and long sun kissed legs and perfectly rounded buttocks.

"Is this him?" Octavian asked as he too looked at the boy.

"Yeah, it's him, Nico di Angelo." Alabaster replied.

"Hazel never said that he be so adorable." Octavian said as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. Alabaster moaned in to the kiss, as Octavian's tongue fought with his for dominance. The son of Hecate lost as usual. But to be fair he couldn't really say that he minded. The two Romans made out for a few minutes, before pulling away from each other. Both of them were breathing hard.

"As much as I'd like to continue, we have to get back and report to Lord Kronos before midnight." Alabaster sighed. Octavian nodded; they would be in trouble if they were not back in time. Alabaster nodded and stepped a few feet away from his boyfriend and the 'sleeping' demigod. He started to muttered in a language that was long dead, older that the Gods themselves. The space in front of him, started to become distorted, the grass and the air, seemed to bend and change colour till a mass of black and purple swirling energy was formed.

Octavian whistled "No matter how many times you do that, I'm always impressed" Alabaster smiled in thanks. He motioned with his hands, that Octavian should go first. The taller Roman made his way over to the portal. He walked through it, with Nico still in his arms. The spell caster followed after them and came out the other side. The portal vanished as Alabaster walked through, leaving a faint _popping_ noise behind.

The portal had taken them, to a hill overlooking New Rome. The city was bustling with energy. What with the market place and the building of new buildings. Everyone had something to do. Behind the three demigods stood a magnificent temple. It stood about two hundred feet high, with statues of the Titans place around outside. The garden in front of the temple was large with every fruit imaginable growing there, there were flowers blooming everywhere and the sweet scent of honey was in the air.

"Home sweet Home." Alabaster sighed as he led the way in to the temple. Him and Octavian hurried past the long hallways, and slipped inside the throne room. Everyone else seemed to be waiting for them. The Titans were on their thrones, in full battle gear, complete with weapons. Piper, Hazel, Jason, Leo, Ethan and Frank were stood in the centre of the room. Each of their hostages were in chains. Alabaster and Octavian made their way in to the throne room.

Octavian bowed and his lover did the same "Our apologises Lord Kronos, our assignment had to be hunted down." The Titan King waved his hand. "No matter, you two have completed the task that is all that matters."

Alabaster asked "My Lord what shall we do with the Greeks?"

Kronos stroked his chin "We were discussing the idea of letting you eight keep your hostages or put them in the dungeons." Alabaster's eyes lit up, this was the chance he had been waiting for! "My Lord_ please_ may me and Octavian keep Nico." Octavian's face held surprise._ Why did his boyfriend want to keep the Greek demigod?_

Kronos appeared deep in thought.

"Alabaster what doing you think you're doing." Octavian hissed.

Alabaster rolled his eyes. "Getting us a gift."

Octavian had a confused look on his face. "Gift? How this that boy a gift?"

The magician sighed. "Think of it as a reward, for all our hard work. And we get the best one, a cute little Italian pet."

"If you two are done whispering." A commanding voice broke through the couple's argument. The two boys immediately shut up, and turned back to face the King of the Titans. Kronos' face had a small smirk on it. "I have considered your request, and I think that as a reward you two may keep your slave. But I want you to break him completely."

Alabaster and Octavian looked at each other. _ Break him?_

Octavian spoke up "My Lord what do you mean 'break him' "

Kronos snorted "When the little Greek wakes up, he is going to try and escape and recuse his friends. But if his spirit is broken, he'll obey and serve you two as his master. So I want him trained and soon. Do I make myself clear?"

Alabaster and Octavian answered without hesitation. "Yes my king"

"Good" replied Kronos "you may leave." He dismissed all of them with a flick of his hand.

The Romans left the throne room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alabaster and Octavian ran to their chambers, and wasted no time in getting rid of their clothes. Next they turned to their new pet, who they had laid on the bed. Slowly like predators stalking their prey, they moved towards the bed.

Carefully they stripped Nico of his clothes, tossing them to the floor. Making sure to touch every inch of soft golden skin. Alabaster muttered a spell and a pair of handcuffs appeared in his hands. Alabaster leaned over Nico's chest to secure his wrists to the headboard. Sharing a heated glance with his lover. Alabaster leaned down to coo in Nico's ear _"Nico darling, be a good boy and open your eyes for your masters, after all your suddenly feeling incredibly horny aren't you?" _

Nico gave a small groan, then slowly opened his eyes.

**I hope everyone liked the first chapter and remember to review..**


End file.
